You had a bad day
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Daffodil is having a bad day, but Clifford is helping her solve her problem.


One morning at the apartment, Daffodil woke up and went to brush her teeth. When she got to the mirror, she notice that her bow is gone. She gasped and said, "My bow. Where is it?"

She went back into the room to look for her bow. She check her bed, the basket, and Clifford's bed, but it was no where to be found. She decided to asked Clifford. She pat on him to wake him up.

She said, "Clifford, are you awake?"

Clifford looked up and said, "Oh hi Daffodil. What up?"

Daffodil said, "Have you seen my bow? It gone."

Clifford said, "I don't know."

Daffodil said, "That bow is really important to me Clifford. Without it, I look bald."

Clifford said, "Daffodil, you're a bunny. Bunny can't be bald. Beside, you have fur."

Daffodil said, "That's not the point. The bow also represent my collar."

Clifford said, "Don't worry Daffodil. I'm sure we can find another way to represent you."

Daffodil said, "How?"

Clifford thought for a minute. Soon, he had an idea. He took off his collar and gave it to Daffodil.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, you're giving me your collar."

Clifford said, "Yep. Don't worry about me. I'm sure no one will notice it."

Daffodil said, "Aw, thanks Clifford."

Daffodil tried to clip the collar around her neck.

Daffodil said, "Man, this collar sure is tight."

Clifford said, "Don't worry, you'll get use to it."

Daffodil said, "I hope so."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, Daffodil. Time for breakfast."

Clifford and Daffodil quickly rushed to the kitchen. When they got to their bowl, Daffodil bowl was empty.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh, sorry Daffodil. We're out of carrot and lettuce. I guess you'll have to eat something else."

Daffodil was shot down. Soon, Clifford decided to share his doggie doodle with Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Here you go Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, you're giving me your doggie doodle."

Clifford said, "Of course. I couldn't let you starve."

Daffodil said, "Oh, thank you Clifford."

So Clifford and Daffodil finished their breakfast. Soon, they both went back into their room. As they got back, Daffodil bed was crawling with ants. She screamed and said, "Ants."

Clifford said, "Oh no. We gotta do something."

Daffodil said, "I know. Get me a bug spray."

Clifford went to the kitchen and grabbed some bug spray.

Clifford said, "I got it Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Great."

Daffodil went to spray the ant, but she accidently spray herself after holding the can backward.

Daffodil said, "Ahh, my eyes. It burn."

Clifford said, "Daffodil. Don't worry sis. I'll scare away the ant."

Clifford quickly use his superbark to scare away the ant. Soon, there were no more ant on Daffodil bed.

Clifford said, "Alright, the ants are gone."

Daffodil said, "Thanks Clifford, but my eyes are red."

Clifford said, "Oh my. Don't worry Daffodil, maybe some eyes drop might do the trick."

Clifford went to the bathroom and grabbed some eyes drop. Then he put two drop on each of Daffodil eyes.

Clifford said, "There. The swelling will go down in an hour."

Daffodil said, "Oh, why is this happening?"

Clifford said, "What you mean?"

Daffodil said, "Well, first my bow gone missing, then the carrots were finished, now my bed was crawling with ants."

Clifford said, "You're just having a bad day Daffodil. Don't worry, it happened to everyone."

Daffodil said, "You sure."

[Clifford]  
When you're feeling down throughtout your day  
everything will be okay  
don't feel bad after what just happened  
things will be alright again  
you had a bad day, don't stop and cry  
you know everything will be alright  
having fun is what we do  
it won't last long to win and lose

[Daffodil]  
I can't believe my ears  
that why I'm feeling down  
my worst day ever  
is making me frown  
but I realized  
that bad can sometime be good  
nothing is perfect, but that the way it should

[Clifford and Daffodil]  
If you're having a bad day  
don't feel so sad and cry  
the only way to feel happy  
is to look in the bright side  
to detect your determination  
is to look for regulation  
is to look for fundamental  
and things will get beautiful  
don't feel so sad  
and don't be depressed  
just trust in your heart  
things will be alright instead  
even if the life you choose  
will be bad for just a day  
but things will turn out differently  
when you take it out away

[Clifford]  
So don't be sad

[Daffodil]  
Don't feel bad

[Clifford]  
Just be glad

[Daffodil]  
Things will be rad

[Clifford and Daffodil]  
Soon your day will be good for sometime

Daffodil said, "Wow Clifford, I guess you're right. Sometime, thing can be good and bad."

Clifford said, "Yep. That's true."

Clifford and Daffodil hugged and they went outside to play in the courtyard for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
